Super Smash Bros. Legends
Super Smash Bros. Legends '(Sūpā Sumasshu Burazāzu: Densetsu en japonés) es un juego de lucha y la secuela de Super Smash Bros. Warriors. Llegará a las consolas el 7 de octubre de 2020. Descripción Los universos se juntan de nuevo con esta nueva entrega de la saga de Jay's Super Smash Bros. Más personajes, más potencia, más escenarios, todos vuelven. ¡Las leyendas nunca mueren! Personajes Predeterminados mario3d.png|'Mario Donkey Kong-1547300318.png|'Donkey Kong' Link (Tunic of the Wild) SSBU.png|'Link' Samus-2.png|'Samus' 180px-Yoshi FS.png|'Yoshi' Kirby-0.png|'Kirby' Fox-0.png|'Fox' PikachuRender.png|'Pikachu' Luigi-3.png|'Luigi' Ness.png|'Ness' Captain Falcon SSBU.png|'Capitán Falcon' 250px-Jigglypuff SSB4.png|'Jigglypuff' Peach-1.png|'Peach' MarthFE3DS.png|'Marth' Bowser-1.png|'Bowser' Pit-0.png|'Pit' Villager SSBU.png|'Aldeano' 478px-SpringMan6.png|'Spring Man' PhoenixWright1.png|'Phoenix' 175px-Master Chief in Halo 5.png|'Master Chief' Desbloqueables Daisy.png|'Daisy' Rosalina-0.png|'Rosalina' Bowser Jr.-0.png|'Bowser Jr.' Piranha.png|'Planta Piraña' Geno Smashified.png|'Geno' Captain Toad character-portrait.png|'Capitán Toad' Dimenzio Image.png|'Dimencio' Wario-3.png|'Wario' Waluigi.png|'Waluigi' Ashley-SSB4.png|'Ashley' DiddyKong.png|'Diddy Kong' Dixie Kong-0.png|'Dixie Kong' 675px-Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|'Funky Kong' Kink K rool.png|'King K. Rool' Young Link Kokiri Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Link Niño' 250px-Toon Link SSB4.png|'Toon Link' ZeldaRender.png|'Zelda' Sheik - Arpa HW.png|'Sheik' Impa Hyrule Warriors.png|'Impa' Ganondorf-0.png|'Ganondorf' Skullkidassist.png|'Skull Kid' Midna.png|'Midna' Grahim HW.png|'Grahim' DarkSamus.png|'Samus Oscura' Samus Zero.png|'Samus Zero' Ridley.png|'Ridley' Sylux-0.png|'Sylux' Meta Knight-0.png|'Meta Knight' King Dedede-1.png|'Rey Dedede' KnuckleJoe.png|'Knuckle Joe' WaddleDeeBandana.png|'Bandana Dee' Fluff.png|'Príncipe Hilván' Falco - StarFox Zero.png|'Falco' Krystal Star Fox Assault.png|'Krystal' Projectm-wolf-classic.png|'Wolf' Darkpitart.png|'Pit Sombrío' Palutena-1.png|'Palutena' Viridi.png|'Viridi' Black Shadow-0.png|'Black Shadow' Goroh.png|'Samurai Goroh' Pichu1.png|'Pichu' Pokkén Sceptile.png|'Sceptile' Pt lucario.png|'Lucario' Greninja2.png|'Greninja' Incineroar2.png|'Incineroar' Melmetal2.png|'Melmetal' 800px-Pokémon Trainer SSBU.png|'Entrenador Pokémon' Birdo-0.png|'Birdo' Poochy2.png|'Poochy' Kamek-0.png|'Kamek' Lucina-0.png|'Lucina' Roy-0.png|'Roy' Chrom-3.png|'Chrom' Ike-0.png|'Ike' Robin-0.png|'Robin' Tharja.png|'Tharja' Corrin-0.png|'Corrin' Tiki.png|'Tiki' Edelgard.png|'Edelgard' CanelaVerano.png|'Canela' 391px-Tom Nook 3DS.png|'Tom Nook' KKSliderNL.png|'Totakeke' Lucas.png|'Lucas' Ninten3.png|'Ninten' PorkyMinch.png|'Porky' ROB SSBU.png|'R.O.B' Entrenadora Wii-Fit.png|'Entrenadora de Wii Fit' DuckHunt SSBU.png|'Duck Hunt' Isaac ultimate render by nibroc rock dcwbice.png|'Isaac' Matthew.png|'Matt' Ribbon Girl.png|'Ribbon Girl' Little Mac.png|'Little Mac' Ice Climbers-1.png|'Ice Climbers' Olimar-1.png|'Olimar' Pac-Man SSBU.png|'Pac-Man' MrsPacMan.png|'Mrs. Pac-Man' Mega Man-0.png|'Mega Man' Proto Man.png|'Proto Man' 220px-Zero-mmx.png|'Zero' Simon Belmont-0.png|'Simon' 600px-Richter SSBU.png|'Richter' Alucard.png|'Alucard' SonicRender.png|'Sonic' Classic.png|'Classic Sonic' ShadowRender.png|'Shadow' Sonicchannel tails cg.png|'Tails' Snake-0.png|'Snake' 242px-MetalGearRaidenRevengeanceSpirit.png|'Raiden' Shulk-0.png|'Shulk' XC2 Elma.png|'Elma' RexAndPyra.png|'Rex y Pyra' Cloud Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015).png|'Cloud' Noctis.png|'Noctis' Banjo.png|'Banjo-Kazooie' Rayman.png|'Rayman' Shantae-0.png|'Shantae' Shovel Knight.png|'Shovel Knight' Specter.png|'Specter Knight' Sans3.png|'Sans' Papyrus.png|'Papyrus' Bayonetta Alt SSB4.png|'Bayonetta' MvC3Dante.png|'Dante' Tracer.png|'Tracer' Jonesy.png|'Jonesy' CrashForSmash.png|'Crash' 200px-Pokkén Mewtwo.png|'Mewtwo' Lyn.png|'Lyn' Sora.png|'Sora' Bomberman (Brawl Style).png|'Bomberman' Inkling SSBU.png|'Inkling' Octoling-0.png|'Octoling' Ryu render by Kid356.png|'Ryu' Ken Masters.png|'Ken' Chun Li-0.png|'Chun-Li' Dr. Mario SSBU.png|'Dr. Mario' Machamp2.png|'Machamp' Travis.png|'Travis' Smash ultimate joker by jdmh dcu7ekz.png|'Joker' Erdrick Figure.png|'Erdrick' Wonder-Red.png|'Wonder-Red' Takamaru-0.png|'Takamaru' Lloyd Irving.png|'Lloyd' Chibi Robo.png|'Chibi-Robo' Heihachi Mishima-0.png|'Heihachi' Tethu.png|'Tethu' Paper Mario.png|'Paper Mario' Mallow.png|'Mallow' Chorus Men.png|'Chorus Kids' Mach Rider.png|'Mach Rider' Crono-0.png|'Crono' Yooka-Laylee PNG Render.png|'Yooka-Laylee' AndyColossal.png|'Andy' Tifa.png|'Tifa' 600px-Grookey.png|'Grookey' DLC Qbby-0.png|'Qbby' Smashified3.png|'Hat Kid' Smashified4.png|'Masked Man' Smashified13.png|'Steve' Zoroark anime.png|'Zoroark' Medusa-0.png|'Medusa' Marshall.png|'Marshal' Tifa.png|'Tifa' JibanyanPNGcutout.png|'Jibanyan' Black mage smashified transparent by shinfurevindo-d935r42.png|'Black Mage' Modos de juego * Normal Smash Smash ahora tiene un nuevo modo, el Smash Ilimitado. '''Este nuevo modo usa la estrategia del Stage Morph para poder cambiar entre todos los escenarios cada 30 segundos hasta que solo quede uno en pie. Se añaden 25 escenarios nuevos (10 son DLC): * Super Mario Maker 2 (Super Mario) * Tren de Bowser (Super Mario) * Isla Kolohint (TLOZ) * Recorrido insular (Pokémon) * Academia (Fire Emblem) * City Escape (Sonic) * Gyromite (R.O.B) * Noatun City (Bayonetta) * Almacén Rodaballo (Splatoon) * Teensies en apuros (Rayman) * Tilted Towers (Fortnite) * Oasis (Ever Oasis) * Habitación (Chibi-Robo!) * Ciudad Blossom (The Wonderful 101) * Kárate Killo (Rhythm) '''Tropa Smash Tropa Smash, con la nueva función del máximo de 12 personas, ahora tiene el modo 6 vs. 6. Copa Smash El Torneo de Melee, Brawl y Ultimate vuelve con el nombre de Copa Smash. Sus nuevas capacidades son su jugabilidad offline y online, y que el máximo de participantes sean 42. Smash Especial Los modos de juego de Smash Total y Smash Variado vuelven. Smash Variado ahora tiene los efectos '' pistola de plátano '' y asistente ''. * '''Juegos y demás' Smash Leyendas El Smash Leyendas vuelve con todos los nuevos personajes, y ahora en el mural se podrá llegar hasta 15.0, el récord máximo. Entrenamiento Ahora podrás elegir a Sandbag en el modo entrenamiento como tu oponente. Asalto El modo Asalto ahora tiene un medidor de dificultad. Modo Historia: A Tale of Two Dimensions El modo Historia de Legends empieza en una dimensión alterna, en donde el Reino Champiñon y Hyrule están en una guerra. Justo después de eso, Luigi (que llegó ahí después del final de Warriors) lleva a sus amigos hasta la dimensión alterna para poder detener la guerra. Pero no todo es tan fácil... Después de su supuesta muerte Lúmina y Lúgubra se forman en un solo ser: Twiligod, que arremete contra la dimensión de los héroes y la destruye por completo. Twiligod llega a la dimensión alterna para destruirla. Ahora no solo tienen que lidiar con la guerra, también con Twiligod... Podrás usar 7 personajes desde el inicio: Luigi, Falco, Snake, Bayonetta, Inkling, Spring-Man y Grahim. Cada uno tendrá su propia aventura para rescatar a sus amigos de Twiligod y detener la guerra. En este juego, los '''Orbes '''regresan. Existen 3 finales de este modo: * Final 1 (Neutral Ending) Cuando tienes la posibilidad de volver a tu reino al final, pero no has resuelto la guerra, regresarás a tu dimensión pero la guerra seguirá. * Final 2 (Chaos Ending) Deciden aliarse con Twiligod al derrotarlo en la batalla final para detener la guerra y terminan destruyendo los dos reinos. Todo tu equipo se volverá malvado y ya no habrá escapatoria. * Final 3 (Real Ending) Luigi termina sacrificándose para evitar la guerra y matar a Twiligod, así que les da tiempo a sus amigos para que salgan de la dimensión mientras él lucha contra Twiligod. Luigi termina ganando pero se queda atrapado. Cómo desbloquear Ver Super Smash Bros. Legends/Cómo desbloquear Teorías y especulaciones Roster filtrado El día 1 de septiembre del 2020 (un día antes del último Smash Direct) el usuario de '''4chan '''Vergeben habría supuestamente dado anuncios de los personajes que se revelarían en este direct. Sus '' nombres clave '' fueron: * 4 Warriors (Campeones de BOTW) * Madhatter (Hat Kid) * Turtle Mage (Kamek) * Prototype (Proto Man) * Yarn Royalty (Príncipe Hilván) Al final solo pudo acertar a 3 (Proto Man ,Príncipe Hilván y Kamek) aunque luego Hat Kid llegaría como DLC. Todos están aquí... o no Un leak afirmaba que los personajes Echo, Sans, Papyrus, Noctis, Zero, Tharja, Raiden y Melmetal serían excluidos del plantel, pero terminó siendo falso. = = Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha Categoría:Videojuegos de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Videojuegos bidimensionales Categoría:OKUMURA Studios Categoría:Videojuegos para Scinex Blackbird